1. Field of the Application
The application relates in general to a wireless communication device and a portable electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a wireless communication device and a portable electronic apparatus in which an antenna is incorporated into a wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless communication devices are usually accommodated in portable electronic apparatuses, such as a notebook book, a personal computer, or a personal digital assistant.
A wireless communication device usually includes a wireless communication module and an antenna. The wireless communication module is electrically connected to a main board, and is used for performing wireless communication through the antenna under control of a controller of the main board. Conventionally, the wireless communication module can be disposed on the main board of the notebook while the antenna can be disposed on a remote place of the main board for earning a better transceiver performance. In order for the controller which is accommodated on the main board to perform communication, it can control the wireless communication module which is also accommodated on the main board to transmit or receive antenna signals.
The antenna signals between wireless communication module and the antenna are usually transmitted through a cable. When being transmitted therethrough, the signals usually decay due to the resistance of cable. For a longer cable, the resistance thereof is increased, and the signal decay is getting serious. In this regard, the signals will decay significantly because of the long distance between a conventional wireless communication module which is disposed on the main board and the antenna which is disposed on a remote place of the main board. Moreover, such a decay of antenna signal may further diminish the sensitivity of the wireless communication module.